In a so-called character display apparatus for displaying very small patterns such as character, symbol, figure and so on in a terminal display apparatus, in order to obtain a reproduced picture of high definition, the interlaced scanning system of 2 field and 1 frame type is not adopted but such a scanning system is employed in which the respective scanning lines are sequentially scanned because the positional displacement between the adjacent scanning lines of each field must be avoided.
Recently, in accordance with the introduction of home computers, a single cathode ray tube for multi-purpose use has been developed which can be used as an ordinary color television picture tube suitable for a terminal display apparatus and which can be changed from the ordinary television picture receiving mode to the non-interlaced scanning mode with the frequency of 60 Hz.
In such color cathode ray tube of multi-purpose use, particularly when it is used as the terminal display apparatus for carrying out the address detection by a light pen pick-up, since it is necessary to detect the moment an electron beam passes the phosphor screen by this light pen pick-up, so long as a certain output level can be obtained, the phosphor is required to have a relatively short decay time so as to increase the pick-up accuracy.
However, in the color phosphor screen of the color cathode ray tube used as the ordinary color television picture tube, the decay time of the green and blue phosphors is around several tens microseconds. So, the address of such color phosphors can be detected by light pen pick-up system. Whereas, rare earth phosphors generally used as red phosphors, for example, Y.sub.2 O.sub.2 S:Eu or Y.sub.2 O.sub.3 :Eu or YVO.sub.4 :Eu have a relatively long decay time as long as 1 milli second (decay time is the time until the brightness of phosphor decreases to 1/10 the brightness of the initial light emission). Thus such red phosphor will interfere with the address detection.
As described above, the present invention is to provide a color cathode ray tube of multi-purpose use which can be used as the terminal display apparatus of, for example, light pen pick-up system and in which the address detection can be carried out positively.
In other words, the present invention is to provide a color cathode ray tube which can positively carry out the address detection by the light pen pick-up system without substantially changing chromaticity and brightness of the red phosphor and without interfering with the use of it as the ordinary color television receiver.